


A Fateful Promise

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: At the end of the long road, Dean stood by you, ever the shining knight as always. But Dean wasn’t going to give up on you, just yet.





	A Fateful Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Full speed ahead

“We’re finally here, Y/n!” Dean breathed a huge sigh, flexing his muscles across his chest. He released his grip on the suitcase rolling behind him, donning a wide smirk. He rested his hand over his dead, swiping the thin a thin sheen sweat of sweat forming. “Miami, Florida. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

Sure it was, you thought. “About damn time.”

 

You strolled toward Dean’s side, groaning at the heavy luggage rolling behind the airport. Traveling to Miami involved long stressful hour, all of which involved commuting and both you and Dean woke up at the early dawn, boarding the plane. Jet line blue was a positive experience, but you were sure you didn’t want to spend another waking moment watching airline movie. No more cheesy movies for you. Six hours later, you arrived at your destination. It was definitely worth working those late hours.

 

“Like what you see?” Dean asked wistfully, waving his hand extravagantly.

 

“Hell yeah!” Pumping your hand in the air, you rejoice.

 

Dean snickered under his breath and slipped his arm over your shoulder, feeling you close as he pressed a quick kiss on top your head.

 

“Where should we hit first?”

 

An amused laugh erupted next to Dean. “The bar obviously, stupid.

 

“Already? That’s so like you, Y/N.” Dean scoffed, clicking his tongue as he thought over his choices. “It’s too early for that. Don’t forget honey, hotel first. Luggage next. Wouldn’t want you passing out this early in the nick of dawn.”

 

Grabbing a hold of your hand, Dean smiled his ear shitting grin, one you knew meant he was right. Everything he said and did was overly exaggerated, yet that was one of his aspects that made you made madly in love with Dean Winchester.

* * *

“What the hell is this?” Bright glittering lights shone upon the elaborate structure, the glass chandelier hanging from the grand ceiling looked as if it would absolutely fall at any given moment. The place was magnificent in every way possible, it was a dream come true.

 

Where the hell was Dean when you needed him? Twirling your head around you spotted his familiar form near a sleek desk, eyeing the brunette lady he was talking with.

 

Dean was speaking to the receptionist, shooting a warm smile back to her as he shook his head happily before departing from her side. He marched towards you quickly, sighing. You saw Dean’s hand approached your face before his finger flicked against your forehead; hard.

 

“Ow?!” Cringing at the force he applied, you cradled your precious head and cursed, the brute force of his finger still overwhelming. “What was that for?”

 

Dean shoot you a mischievous smile, one you knew all too well. “Sorry, Y/N. You were so out of it I had to.”

 

“Why you…”You clenched your fists, ready to pounce.

 

“H-hey, hey precious. Sure you should be hurting your beautiful hands?” Dean opened his hand out and sure enough, a fist collided against his palm. “Not so feisty, please. Save that for the bedroom…when we’re alone,” Dean teased through his ear-splitting grin.

 

Heat exploded on your face, Dean’s implications were pretty graphic for your mind and you had to take a step back to calm your raging heart before something stupid happened.

 

“Dumbass!”

 

You punched Dean’s shoulder, hitting again and again when he began laughing like madmen, clutching his arm protectively and billowing in pain. When Dean saw you had stopped, he hastily grabbed a hold of your arm, pulling you towards his side.

 

“Come on, Y/N. The fun’s just starting.” Snapping his fingers, Dean waved a black card over your eyes and pulled you along. “Let’s hurry. Before it gets dark. You don’t want to be late for our evening, do you? Dean wriggled his brows suggestively, smirking.

 

“Guess not.” You scoffed. “Take me away, handsome.” At that remark, Dean smiled even wider, holding your hand and began leading you away.

* * *

“Ahhh…Miami is spectacular.” You said contently and took a deep breath, inhaling the wondrous clean air the small tropical island held, unlike your grumpy small apartment complex. The air there was foul, unlike Miami. “Why can’t we live here instead of the great outdoors?” Taking a sip of your pina colada, a sensational feeling crept up your spine, causing you to moan bashfully. “The drinks are top notch and the weather! Don’t get me started on the weather.” Launching backward, you lazily giggled when Dean nodded his head.

 

“You got that right, babe. Ain’t nothing better than a nice cool drink.” Closing his eyes, Dean inhaled sharply, staring at the sky.

 

“Then let’s live here. You and me, Dean! Think about it. Jensen and the others aren’t won’t be here to nag us all the time, plus every day will be like a vacation.how about it, handsome?”

 

“It is a pretty dope idea.”

 

Rays of sunlight peered down Dean’s side, coating his body in light. Even on vacation, the guy had one heck of a bod, one you wouldn’t mind boning. Given the right place and time, it was a pretty far-fetched idea.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, but unfortunately I can’t give up hunting. It’s my life’s goal, Y/N.”

 

You were reminded of the treacherous hours filled with demons, hurling themselves at you, blood coating the ends of your vision. “Guess not…” you whispered, biting your lip.

 

Dean glanced at you and opened his mouth. “But it’s not a bad idea. Once things are settled with Lucifer, let’s live here. You and me. No one else.”

 

“Sounds like a proposal, Dean”

 

“What if it is?”

 

The drink slipped under your hand and you caught it momentarily before it hit the floor. “W-what?” Your eyes were hearing things. There was no way-

 

“After everything is settled, I’ll ask you to marry me.” Dean licked his lips, nervously looking away.

 

“Y-you’re not joking? It’s not-you’re not kidding?”

 

Dean merely smirked. “I’m serious.” His hand hovered over yours and squeezed tightly. When you looked up, the tips of Dean’s ear began reddening. You’ve seen him flustered, but never this bad before. “Y/N, will you marry me?”

 

“Yes, yes you fool I’ll marry you!” Leaping from your chair, you ignored the crash of glass shattering. There were better things to be for, Dean’s proposal, especially. Placing a kiss on Dean’s lips, you buried your face in his neck, squealing.

 

Deans strong arms wrapped around you, reassuring you of your worries and for the days to come. “Wait for me, Y/N. Lucifer’s gonna have his butt handed to home by the time I’m done with his sorry ass.”

 

“I’m counting on it.” You said, chuckling. Dean lifted you from his chest, smiling widely as ever. His hand traced over your cheek and you suppressed a smile. But with Dean, you found yourself happier than ever. “Make me the happiest woman, Dean Winchester.

 

“I promise, you’ll regret those words.” Dean brought you in a kiss, once more, and the next. And for much more.

 

There was a lifetime of smile and kisses for Dean, and you had a feeling Dean’s promise would absolutely fall at the end of a road, waiting for your answer. You just had to be sure you were there for him, as he for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated


End file.
